Stranded
by Dan Breaddy
Summary: Ginny and Draco both muse over a love of each other that the other is unaware of. Will one of them step up and admit their feelings before it's too late? Songfic to Plumb's Stranded, and for some reason, isn't underlined.


Disclaimer ~ Nope. I own neither this story, Plumb, Draco, or Ginny. As much as I like to pretend, welcome to reality.

A/N: This is awesome song by Plumb called Stranded that I have been listening to for the longest time and have finally given it its due by making it into a songfic. Enjoy.

Oh yeah. Song is underlined.

Stranded

__

You know it only breaks my heart

To see you standing in the dark alone

Waiting there for me to come back

Ginny looked down the bustling corridor, secretly searching for Draco. She had no idea why she did this so often, but she often found herself purposely bumping into him as she made her way to Potions, or Charms, or Transfiguration.

It was her 6th year, he in his 7th; she was appalled by her childish behavior. Her crush on Harry was long gone but she continued to put up a front for his and Ron's sake.

__

I'm too afraid to show

She never retaliated to Draco's snide comments; she could never bring herself to. What was it that possessed her to act like this? To purposely bump into him, absorb his comments about her family, her robes, her hair, her supposedly puppy-dog crush on Harry, and yet never open her mouth?

__

If it's coming over you

Like it's coming over me

I'm crashing like a tidal wave

That drags me out to the sea

Could it be? Nah. There was no way that a Weasley could be in love with a Malfoy. No conceivable way _POSSIBLE_.

__

And I wanna be with you

And you wanna be with me

I'm crashing like a tidal wave

And I don't wanna be

But what was it that Hermoine had told her a couple weeks ago? When she and Ron had started going out? "Love is blind. It looks past names, heritage, faults, gender, (A/N: I hate slash, so don't get your hopes up) even and looks at the heart of the person. And true, pure, and unconditional love will love that person despite all those things." Of course she had to say those things. She was going out with _Ron_.

__

Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded

Draco pealed his eyes of the smallest Weasley to look at his dish, sliced and speared slice of piece of baked potato and popped into his mouth before looking back at her. She wasn't hard to find; he had positioned himself directly across from her on the Slytherin table and her red hair guaranteed that he'd see her.

__

I can only take so much

These tears are turning me to rust

I know you're waiting there for me to come back

He had been like this for the last month or so. He had looked at her one day and suddenly; he couldn't take his eyes off her. He liked the way she wore her hair, how her shabby robes looked around her thighs, her laugh, her smile, her body, everything. He wasn't obsessed, he reassured himself. He was worse; he was in love.

__

I'm to afraid to show

He'd tell her earlier, sure, but pride had gotten in the way. Time and time again, she had bumped into him and time and time again, he had scoffed at her. Why hadn't he told her earlier?

__

If it's coming over you

Like it's coming over me

I'm crashing like a tidal wave

That drags me out to the sea

No one knew of this... this love of his. Draco never let onto much; just what was absolutely necessary. He always admired her in his head and always at a distance. He would and could never live it down if anyone found out that he was in love with a _WEASLEY_.

__

And I wanna be with you

And you wanna be with me

I'm crashing like a tidal wave

And I don't wanna be

Graduation wasn't far away. He needed to do SOMETHING and do it quickly. He rubbed his head; he detested the consequences of being in love, the people that opposed his emotions but he reaped the benefits of it, the warm, happy, cheesy, floaty feeling that he got.

__

Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded

Draco worked up the nerve. Who cared about pride, he'd tell her and then get the hell out of there. He didn't care how she reacted, whether in disgust, bliss, or shock, and if things didn't go in his favor, he'd deny any rumor that came up. It was his word against hers, after all.

__

I miss you, I need you

Without you, I'm stranded

I love you so come back

This was it. He watched her stand up, and look at him briefly before blushing and looking away. He took a deep breath and stood up, the other Slytherins looking at him strangely. He made his way quickly over to her as she opened the doors to the Great Hall, before he'd lose his courage or insanity. Draco placed a hand on her upper arm, she gasped and looked up at him; half inquisitively, half expectantly. He took another deep breath. "Ginny, I have something to tell you..."

__

I'm not afraid to show

If it's coming over you

Like it's coming over me

I'm crashing like a tidal wave

That drags me out to the sea

And I wanna be with you

And you wanna be with me

I'm crashing like a tidal wave

And I don't wanna be

Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded


End file.
